<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infernal. by sleepyprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168877">Infernal.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess'>sleepyprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nefarious. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Body Shots, Cheating, Choking, Claiming Bites, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Gangbang, Like reeeeally dubious, MC IS A CUNT OK, Magic, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, SHE WILL GET WHAT SHE DESERVES, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Sex, aka gang banged, be warned, mild choking, some blood, they gon be pissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie is dating three of the brothers.</p><p>They don't know about each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nefarious. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanna smack her too don't worry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the human world, I endured far too much heartache and sorrow to care about other people. I was ceaselessly deceived, betrayed and abandoned by everyone around me. My endeavors to heal from my traumas were treated with contempt—by those I once believed in. Over and over, more salt was rubbed in my already gaping wounds.</p><p>By the time I was cast into the Devildom, my mind was shattered. Remnants of my previously benevolent nature receded into nothingness. Sure, I cared for the brothers; but I still didn’t trust them. I engaged with all seven, keeping them all at arm’s length. I refused to let them see me vulnerable.</p><p>The only “vulnerability” I really consented to was sexual—it began when I was caught off guard in the Library at RAD by Lucifer, the mighty firstborn. He helped me study, our proximity far too close to not take action. The following week, I went to grab a late-night snack on my study break at the House of Lamentation. The always-famished sixth-born, Beelzebub, was in the kitchen. He cornered me when I stole one of his marshmallows. Finally, the narcissistic fifth-born—Asmodeus—would not stop groping me one night when we went out to The Fall. I was stuck on his lap for a majority of that outing. I assumed they would have discussed it amongst one another. When I discovered that was not the case, I shrugged and didn’t worry about telling them.</p><p>Once it started, I didn’t bother stopping. Sneaking around with one of the three brothers, conjuring up smooth excuses as to why I couldn’t stay with one of them that night—there was a certain…<em>titillation</em> I felt compelled to fulfill. Remorse was a minimal outcome, surprisingly. Perhaps my heart was far too gone to regard anyone else’s feelings.</p><p> Most humans would have come clean right away. Most humans would have begged for clemency and thrown themselves at the demons’ feet. Alas, I was too horny and lost in adrenaline to give a damn anymore. I had absolutely nothing to lose.</p><p>
  <em>My sanity was extinct. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lechery.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophie sneaks off to see Asmo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I promised Asmo I’d hang out with him,” I kept a cool demeanor when I broke the news to Lucifer. It wasn’t too complex for a lie, either—before I hooked up with the Avatar of Lust, he randomly kidnapped me at times when I would be with one of the others.</p><p>The firstborn sighed and loosened his arms surrounding my waist, not setting me free just yet. “Very well,” he sighed again, “but I expect you in my room <strong>tomorrow night</strong>,” he cupped my chin in his hand. “Are we clear?”</p><p>His domineering attitude made him my favored of the three—scratch that—of <em>all </em>the seven brothers. At least he knew what he wanted, and <strong>when</strong> he wanted it. It was also refreshing to know he wanted to keep our relationship private, sparing me from having to justify why I didn’t want anyone knowing about us. I did sort of pity his incognizance to the situation, but the feeling went as rapidly as it came.</p><p>“Crystal,” I guaranteed him, my eyes squeezed shut as I gave him a fervent kiss. The craving to continue almost won, had it not been for my ironic self-control as I pulled away from him. An indistinct groan left his lips when I left his study, adding a wiggle in my hips for him to marvel over.</p><p>I hummed and made a quick pit stop by my room. I texted Asmo and let him know I needed a shower, fibbing about how I had to stop by Lucifer’s study to go over a report. The hex Solomon placed on my phone was useful in keeping anyone from reading my conversations; under the guise of me wanting my privacy. Once he was convinced, he offered to cast a spell that would obscure my scent from the most powerful demons. I accepted graciously, giving the “I don’t want them constantly hounding me” explanation.</p><p>See, I wasn’t <em>completely</em> lying. As shady as he was, Solomon didn’t dare pry.</p><p>I puttered up to Asmo’s room, but not before giving a last-minute peek to make sure I was alone. I unveiled the bottle of Demonus I embezzled from Lucifer’s study and slinked in. I locked the door behind me, my plan falling into place.</p><p>“You’re <em>soooooo</em> late!” Asmo whined, his figure splayed out on the bed, “I’ve been waiting <em>FOREVER</em>!” He extended his arms out to me as he laid on his stomach, barely covered by the boy shorts he wore.</p><p>I laughed and approached him, “Blame your strict-ass brother,” I held up the bottle and handed it over. I sat on the edge of his bed, feeling my midriff become enclosed by his touch. “He prattled on and on about Diavolo’s dream of humans, angles and debils, yadda, yadda, yadda…” I ran my fingers through his luscious hair, inciting a purr from him.</p><p>“He’s so selfish,” The fifth-born nuzzled his face in my lap, “I missed you so much,” he mumbled, his lips sweeping at the skin of my inner thigh. He teethed at the hem of my leggings, his hands on my outer thighs as he left teasing kisses all over both my legs. He then sat up next to me and popped open the bottle with sharpened teeth. The sight sent a familiar vibration unabashedly to my heat, the pulsating begun.</p><p>I gravitated to him and gave him a spirited kiss, my hands propped on his shoulders. I softly pushed him back on the bed, one of my thighs shoved against his half-erect protuberance. I took the Demonus from Asmo and moved down, the tip of the bottle kissing his navel. I poured some of the liquor, which settled inside flawlessly.</p><p>“Soph, you’re so risqué,” he mewled, his erection now bulging, “I knew there was a dirty side in there. We can explore it together,” he took one of my hands in his. I squeezed his hand in mine and gave a crude smile before I leaned down and slurped the liquid from his belly button, the sounds he made causing my thighs to press to one another.</p><p>Before I could resume, I was abruptly tossed onto my back. Asmo’s eyes luminesced with ardor as he poured some of the alcohol into my bellybutton, my belly ring wet. I touched his arms and dug my nails into his skin upon his mouth contacting my stomach. He licked and sucked my skin, then tugged at my piercing with his teeth for a split second.</p><p>It was moments like these that made me wish I stayed the night with the Avatar of Lust. With him, I could explore my deepest, darkest desires. I doubted he would be devastated if he found out I was seeing his other two brothers behind his back; hell, I presumed he’d inaugurate an orgy or whatnot.</p><p>We stayed like this for what felt like hours. Sharing a bottle of Demonus, making out and drinking from each other as the music he had on guided us into the depths of intimacy. Both of us were perilously close to cumming, thanks to our prolonged foreplay and detached inhibitions (AKA the work of Demonus). Asmo’s tongue gyrating against my clit was a menace; I swore I reached the arch of hysteria with how his mouth tortured my overstimulated heat.</p><p>I <em>almost</em> lost track of time. I <em>almost</em> said <em>fuck it, I’ll stay the night</em>.</p><p>But, the pounding at the door brought my attention back.</p><p>“Is Sophie in there?” Beel’s timbre sounded into the room. Thank <em>goodness</em> I locked the door. “I need her help with something.”</p><p>Asmodeus let out a highly exacerbated growl, “Can’t Belphie do it!?” he snapped, arms hooked around my thighs, “she promised she’d hang out with <em>me</em>! <em><strong>Not</strong> you</em>!”</p><p>He was one hell of a lover, but I didn’t like when he acted like this. It was fucking <i><b>annoying</b></i>. At least Beel didn’t throw a hissy fit when things didn’t go his way. I was looking forward to spending time with his finely chiseled body, anyway.</p><p>I sighed and pulled away from Asmo, to his chagrin. He shot me a pout—but didn’t look away as I redressed myself.</p><p>“I’ll be out shortly, Beel,” I called to him, “meet me in the kitchen, okay?”</p><p>I heard the smile the Glutton had on his face, “Okay, thank you, Soph!” he replied, his footsteps heavy as they dwindled. I turned to Asmo and knelt down, applying small kisses to his still-hard cock; I had to placate him, or I’d never hear the end of his bitching.</p><p>My action was greeted by a low keen, his graceful hands giving my hair loving strokes. I stood back up and caressed his face.</p><p>“I’ll hang with you extra this week, okay?” I told him in a soothing tone as I kissed his forehead and headed for his door, “even if we have to fight the others off.”</p><p>
  <em>Did I even <strong>hear</strong> myself??? </em>
</p><p>Asmo bit his lip at me and got dressed, “I’m holding you to that, sweetie. I’m definitely punishing you for this.” He smiled a wicked smile, my body lit aflame by his threat as I forced myself out of his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I DONT THINK ASMO'S ANNOYING OK I JUST HAD TO ADD THAT IN THERE BC SOPHIE IS A TWIT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rapacious.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophie slithers her way to Beel.</p><p>They enjoy some ice cream.</p><p>Beel taps into his feral side after a whiff of something untold.</p><p>COMIC TO GO WITH IT (MAJOR CREDIT TO u/beepaws)</p><p>https://www.reddit.com/r/ObeyMeNSFW/comments/gl1per/infernal/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>u/beepaws helped me brainstorm this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just want some alone time with you,” Beel explained, his sizeable hand fastened around mine. I hummed at his reasoning, shaking my head at the tub of ice cream he thieved from the kitchen. He guided me up the stairs that led to what was formerly known as Belphie’s room—as we now had free access to it.</p><p>Out of all three of the demons I was romancing, Beelzebub was the demon I doubted the <em>least</em>. He didn’t meddle too much or pry me for information; he didn’t ask too many questions. If I ever <em>did</em> feel an ounce of contrition, <em>he</em> would be the first to know. Alas, I kept him also at arm’s length.</p><p>Just to be <strong>safe</strong>—after all, I <em>did</em> witness him almost slaughtering Mammon for making me eat his custard. I was thankful he would never even <em>aim</em> to attack me in such a manner.</p><p>Inherently, I locked the door behind us. I hopped onto the bed and knelt on it, setting up Hexflix on my laptop. I made sure to turn my phone facedown as I set it on the dresser near me. Beel plumped himself against the headboard, his legs spread for me to nestle in-between them. I happily obliged, his well-knit chest snug against my back.</p><p>I placed the laptop in my lap as he opened the ice cream container, already digging in. I giggled and shook my head, undirectedly browsing different categories of movies. I felt the cool touch of the spoon poke at my lips as I scanned different titles.</p><p>I parted my lips and granted the spoon entry, the chocolate flavor delicious as I swallowed. “I didn’t know you liked chocolate,” I mused out loud and clicked on a random title. I felt Beel’s chuckle resound in my ear, a vibration shooting down my body.</p><p>“I knew you liked it, so I wanted to see what it tasted like,” he alternated between feeding himself, then me, “I was pleasantly surprised.”</p><p>“Ah,” I nodded and relaxed adjacent to him, one hand of mine lacing his. We stayed like that for a good 30 minutes, watching the admittedly shitty film. We snickered at the crappy dialogue and chortled at the bad acting. It wasn’t until I felt a drop of ice cream on my shoulder that the air around us altered.</p><p>“Aw, it’s liquid-y now,” I pouted, then shot Beel a look over my shoulder. Devilry twinkled in my eyes, knowing what he wanted to do next.</p><p>“We gotta eat it all up, then,” his tone was suggestive as he tilted his head down. His used his tongue to swipe up the droplet from my skin. A rush of goosebumps formed all over my arms and shoulders as he whirled his tongue in the same spot. My breath skipped from the contact as I set the laptop off to the side.</p><p>“<em>Actually</em>,” he spoke up, “I’m not supposed to play with my food, but,” he applied his power to turn me to face him. He laid me down on my back as he knelt upright, his upper body hunched over mine. I bit my lip at him, my libido through the roof.</p><p>“…you’re looking like a <strong>snack</strong>, Soph.”</p><p>He scooped some ice cream from the tub and pushed my top up, past my tits and below my collarbones. The sensation of my shirt flicking over my nipples sent another jolt to my lower body, drawing out a whine from my lips. He suspended the spoon above my sternum and tipped it to the side, his eyes dilating as he watched the ice cream dribble down to my stomach. I yelped at how chilly the fluid felt along my skin, before I felt Beel balance out the temperature with his tongue.</p><p>“Beel,” I gasped and clasped his hair with one hand. Before I could vocalize anything else, another few beads of ice cream were drizzled all over my torso.</p><p>My other hand clutched onto a fistful of his hair as well, largely due to his tongue flicking and taunting my nipples. He took each bud in the middle of his teeth once before he proceeded to lap up all the other droplets adorning my upper body.</p><p>           </p><p>
  <strong>                                                                        ***SPECIAL: BEEL’S POV***</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Squishy,” I nosed Sophie’s breast one last time before I moved downward. She was the tastiest snack I’ve ever had—<em><strike>don’t tell Belphie</strike></em>.</p><p>I discarded her shorts, which were soaked near her crotch area from the overstimulation. My mouth watered at her perfect little pussy, her lips and clit both engorged. I licked my lips at the spectacle in front of me, my cock quivering in my sweats.</p><p><em>Fuck, I can’t wait to devour her</em>.</p><p>I smeared extra ice cream along a majority of her pussy, which stirred another mewl from Sophie. I grinned and applied more dairy to her inner thighs before I finally shifted my head to her most precious area.</p><p>It was then that I smelled something…<strong>off</strong>.</p><p>Nothing gross like <em>that</em>—it was unnervingly like I could detect the smell of someone else’s <em>scent</em>. I furrowed a brow and snuck a look at the woman I held dear to me.</p><p><em>Would she</em>…?</p><p>True or not, the thought of <em>that</em> alone was enough to arouse my shift.</p><p><strong>No one touches <em>my </em>food</strong>.</p><p>           </p><p>                                                                           <strong>***BACK TO SOPHIE’S POV***</strong></p><p>           </p><p>My eyes fluttered open when I heard Beel’s wings emerge. I yelped to some degree, but his hands held me still. I let loose somewhat, my eyes still on him.</p><p>“Mmmm,” he groaned. Once he washed my pussy clean of all the ice cream, the licks he left along my skin evolved into nips. I exhaled another moan, my eyes flittering shut anew.</p><p>I didn’t consider <em>why</em> he suddenly morphed.</p><p>“You taste <strong><em>so </em>good, </strong>Soph,” Rasping growls shook from Beel’s chest. The nips turned into rougher bites; yes, our foreplay had a lot of biting involved. But I never experienced the severity of them advancing at such a lightning pace.</p><p>“Beel, easy,” I breathed out a brittle laugh, “I’m human, remember?” I reached down and stroked his hair, in hopes of calming him down to an extent.</p><p>It was out of character for him to turn a deaf ear at my plea. His bites escalated into harsh chomps of my delicate skin, the raspy growls he exuded also spiraling into blatant snarls. He threw his head up at me, his pupils amplified before he shoved his nose against my inner thigh again.</p><p>“<strong>I wanna fucking <em>eat you</em></strong>,” He administered one last chomp, his fangs puncturing my skin.</p><p>A screech came bolting from my lips at the pain, startling Beel out of his feral state. I clambered backwards, my thigh throbbing near the wound. Surprisingly, it didn’t bleed as much as I feared it would. Beel’s eyes were wide with panic, his hands raising to reach out to me before they fell to his sides. He was back in his human form, his eyes full of apology and remorse.</p><p>“Soph, I—”</p><p>“It’s fine,” I tugged my top back down and pulled my shorts back on, “I’m gonna clean this up.”</p><p>His face fell as I gathered my laptop and phone, which PINGed once I was off the bed.</p><p>I sighed and looked at him, “We can talk about this later, okay?” I offered the faintest of smiles. I hurried out of there and downstairs, hand covering the cut in case I ran into anyone.</p><p>Once I reached the safety of my room, I checked my phone—which went off numerous times on my way down from the attic.</p><p>
  <strong>[Lucifer]: I thought I heard you scream. <em>Are you alright? </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lucifer]: Sophie, answer me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lucifer]: SOPHIE.</strong>
</p><p><em>I did not take notice of Asmo watching me descend the</em> stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sniff sniff (¤﹏¤)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unravel.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophie tiptoes to Lucifer's room.</p><p>She forgets how powerful of a demon he is.</p><p>Karma's about to bite her in the ass.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'ALL.</p><p>I GOT SO MAD WRITING THIS CHAPTER.</p><p>Don't worry, she's getting hers (✿ ♥‿♥)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Me</strong>
  <strong>]: <em>Hey, sorry, I’m fine. I was watching a movie with a lot of jumpscares</em>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Me]:  <em>I just need a moment to recover lol</em>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Me]:<em> I’m fine (</em></strong>
  <em>
    <strong>｡</strong>
    <strong>♥</strong>
    <strong>‿</strong>
    <strong>♥</strong>
    <strong>｡</strong>
    <strong>)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Lucifer]: <em>I see. Come to my room tonight. If you’re not going to bed, then spend time with me</em>. </strong>
</p><p>I breathed a sigh of relief when he seemed to buy my explanation. I drank a healing potion I looted from Diavolo’s study. Before I was juggling three demon brothers, I had a few trysts with the Demon Lord himself—I would spend some weekends at his castle, under the pretense of him wanting to go over human exchange business. Ultimately, Lucifer sensed the true nature of my weekends there; which then encouraged him to ask me out.</p><p>Once the healing potion worked its magic on the laceration Beel’s bite left, I drank a glamour potion—also stolen from Diavolo. This would give the impression I was sound asleep in my bed for the night. Both potions tasted atrocious, but it was worth covering my tracks. The glamour potion also allowed me to move freely throughout the house without being seen unless I wanted to be seen; it would make the adventure to Lucifer’s room easy breezy. I watched a sleeping form substantiate before my eyes; it had my hair, my hands and moved exactly how I would move in my sleep. A scheming smile curled on my lips as I went to my bathroom. However, as I stripped down, curiosity did strike me when I was trying to decode what triggered Beel’s aggression. I thought I heard him muttering as he went down on me, but I shook it off as affectionate whispers—<em>did he smell through the hexes? Did he smell the Demonus on me</em>? He <em>was </em>the Avatar of Gluttony after all; I had to be extra careful about letting any kind of fluids on me.</p><p>Just to be certain, I took another shower—preparing the excuse that I like to shower twice a day. I scrubbed the stickiness from the ice cream off my body, along with the Demonus from my bellybutton. Even with the hexes, I had a strong feeling Lucifer would see one of the stains on my skin and bombard me with a million inquiries.</p><p>I stepped out once I felt squeaky clean, my nerves tranquilized as I slipped on a pair of black boy-shorts and one of Luci’s black pajama shirts. It still smelled like him; he had lent it to me the first night I stayed in his room, even though it had remained on the floor until the next afternoon.</p><p>I padded out of my room, my D.D.D in my hand. I tiptoed up the stairs, feeling proud of myself for pulling off such a scheme.</p><p>Duplicitous? Perhaps—but getting three demons to fuck you on a regular basis made it all <strong>so</strong> worth it. I still felt unapologetic for my actions, my reasoning still justified (in my eyes) as I reflected on such an outlandish day.</p><p>Before I could ruminate any further, I made it to Lucifer’s door with no issues. I snuck another glance around before I knocked three times.</p><p>The door opened no more than 5 seconds after my knocking, the Avatar of Pride looking down at me with a warm smile. He was wearing just his black button-down and slacks, his tie loose around his neck. In my head, I slurped at the spectacle.</p><p>“I always feel a little antsy until you show up,” he let me in his room, his hand on the small of my back. I turned to face him as I placed my phone facing down on his dresser.</p><p>“Why?” I frowned, sitting crisscross on the plush mattress. I reached my hand out, which he took; fuck, he was wearing no gloves. I needed him to fuck me <em>yesterday</em>.</p><p>“It was lonely without you around,” Lucifer lamented with a lighthearted tone, engulfing his face into my neck. The gesture reignited the desire in my mood, my body turning to face his. I reclined against him, pulling him to me. He responded in kind with an equally secure embrace.</p><p>Compassion was something I knew long ago, but that didn’t mean I had to obliterate it from my vocabulary. I saw how hard he worked at RAD—he worked tirelessly to make sure the Demon Prince’s requests were carried out, to ensure the good of the school. Besides, if I were him, I would want some TLC, too.</p><p>I eased one of my hands under his shirt, massaging his back in small, soothing circles. In response to me touching him, Luci’s breath picked up in some measure as he kissed at my neck. He trailed his lips down my jawline and to my clavicle, heaving the collar of my shirt out of the way to get at any part of my skin. I squirmed against him, the impression leaving my bottoms saturated <em>again</em>.</p><p>Never had I felt this horny before I was thrown into the Devildom.</p><p>“How do you do it?” I panted, taking one of his hands and placing it against my mound. A diabolical chuckle was his only retort, along with his digits taunting my wetness.</p><p>
  <b>***SPECIAL: LUCIFER’S POV***</b>
</p><p>They didn’t call me the malicious sadist for nothing. Sophie was experiencing <em>why</em> they called me that firsthand; watching her body seek release from a flick of my fingers already had my cock pushing against my pants.</p><p>She was just what I needed after a long day at RAD. Diavolo had me filing a few extra reports, because some <em>idiot</em> decided to steal some of his potions from his castle. It was a nuisance—questioning my brothers, Sophie, Solomon <em>and</em> the angels about it.</p><p>Nothing had come of it, regrettably.</p><p>I turned my attention back to the human under my control, her body warm from the stimulation I was giving to her. I peppered kisses along her skin, my rigidity becoming increasingly burdensome. She would have to take care of it soon.</p><p>It wasn’t until I commenced with teasing at her sex that a jolt of something shook me out of my haze. I kept my face against her skin, inhaling deeply before I tensed up where I sat.</p><p><strong>Hex</strong>.</p><p>
  <b>***BACK TO SOPHIE’S POV***</b>
</p><p>“<strong>Sophie</strong>.”</p><p>I looked down at Lucifer, my blood running cold at the expression on his features.</p><p><em>Enraged</em> was an understatement for what he looked.   </p><p>“Why do I smell a hex on you?” he growled, “and <em>why</em>,” he bolted up, his demon form present before he yanked me from his bed by my elbow, “<strong>do I smell <em>Beel</em> and <em>Asmo</em> on your skin</strong>???”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ambush.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophie tries to run away.</p><p>Help does not come.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter until she pays the full price.</p><p>The price comes in 3.</p><p>*cums, oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By some twist of fate, I managed to snap my arm away from his steely grip, followed by me giving his foot a harsh stomp—it was laughable how much effort I put into it, as it most likely did not hurt him at all. Without even looking back, I made a run for the door.</p><p>“<strong>SOOOOPHIIIIEEEE</strong>??!!!” Lucifer’s voice carried throughout the hall, urging me to run as fast as my human legs would let me. Fuck, I felt like I was Mammon—running away from the mighty firstborn to avoid whatever cruel fate smiled upon me next.</p><p>I should have <em>known</em> he would have sensed something off. I was careful not to let any kind of scent remain on me—however, I suppose I underestimated him a tad. I didn’t think I was wrong about any of this, in spite of me having to run for my life—quite <em>literally</em>—from my main boyfriend.</p><p>I suspected demons were into sharing partners/lovers/etc. I assumed even <em>Lucifer</em> would have been willing to share me—with his <strong>brothers</strong>. I couldn’t, for the life of me, pinpoint where I had done anything really wrong; yeah, I snuck around a little, but I <em>was</em> gonna get around t—</p><p>My thoughts were jarred when my shoulder rammed into something unmoving. I jumped back with an exclamation in my voice, only for my upper arm to be grasped yet again. My eyes darted up and took in the stony expression Asmo held on his features.</p><p>His red-yellow eyes radiated a heat I knew wasn’t the same passion they normally did. His jaw was clenched tight—his expression possessed the same ire he directed at Mammon during one of their many quarrels. His other hand roughly grappled my ass and wrenched me to him, the leather of his wings tapping my arms with an agitated edge to them.</p><p>“<em>Heeeeey</em>, Asmo,” I laughed nervously, his clasp not giving way around my arm. “You okay?” I leaned in to kiss him—which was interrupted by a ticklish sensation slithering up my arm. The scorpion locked in around my throat, its walking legs on the verge of nicking my skin. I felt tears sting at my eyes from the onset of prickling delivered to my neck.</p><p>“Do you take me,” Asmo’s tone turned into a menacing whisper, “for a <em>fool</em>?” As if on command, the scorpion’s stinger plunged itself into the side of my jawline. I spurt out a subdued snivel, my words coming out in blathers. I was prey in his clinch, my being losing mobility all over my body except for my face.</p><p><em>Fuck, he was paralyzing me</em>.</p><p>“Asmo, I—”</p><p>“They <em>call </em>me the Avatar of <strong><em>Lust</em></strong>,” with one arm, he held me up against him, “for a <strong><em>reason</em></strong>, Sophie.” He hissed my name out, venom rolling off his tongue. His other hand dipped downward, scooping in-between my folds. He propelled his finger into my cunt with no notice, then lifted his hand back up in the middle of our faces.</p><p>“You <em>really </em>believed I didn’t see you leaving the attic?” he smushed the fingers coated with juices into my mouth, “I could <em>taste</em> your arousal as I watched you saunter down those stairs, <strong><em>Sophie</em></strong>. Beel left not long after you did, you <em>idiot</em>.” Asmo’s eyes raged with a hysteria atypical of him, his teeth gritted as he persisted. He kept his digits pressed on my tongue, “<em>Suck</em>. Suck like the <strong>slut you are</strong>.”</p><p>The lack of control over my body scared the living shit out of me. I did as he said, in fear of what he would do if I disobeyed. My tongue slurped off my wetness from his fingers, a light salinity sparking my taste buds. The harder I sucked, the more the scorpion tautened on every side of my neck.</p><p>“I guess you found her, Asmo?” Beel’s even voice was a music to my ears. Maybe he came to rescue me!</p><p>“Mhm, mhm,” The Avatar of Lust acknowledged in his normal singsong voice, “glad you could join us, Beel.”</p><p>“Bveelvvv,” I whimpered, fingers stuffed in my mouth still, “I hhhcavvn’t vvmvmmo—”</p><p>“<strong><em>Shut up, Sophie</em></strong>,” the Avatar of Gluttony retaliated before speaking to Asmo once more, “let’s find Lucifer. He’ll know what to do with her.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>            ***EARLIER TEXT EXCHANGE***</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>[Beel]: Can I ask you something?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Asmo]: What is it, beautiful brother of mine~?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Beel]: I kind of bit Soph…I feel really bad and don’t know how to make it up to her…what should I do? You’re a good friend of hers, right?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Asmo]: …you were with her up in the attic, right?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Beel]: Yeah. How did you know?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Asmo]: I saw her sneak out of the attic just before you did.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Asmo]: Before that, she was with ME. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Beel]: Wait..you guys aren’t just friends?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Beel]: She told me I was the only guy she was seeing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Asmo]: *angry sticker* </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Asmo]: She told ME the same thing. How could she do this to someone as gorgeous as me…? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Beel]: *shocked sticker*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Beel]: I just heard Lucifer shouting her name…I'm pissed...I don't like feeling this way...but I feel like she betrayed me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Asmo]: You and I both &gt;:(</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Asmo]: Meet me in the hallway.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Beel]: I need food first.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Asmo]: *facepalm sticker*</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lacrimosa.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to pray the price, Sophie.</p><p>**Trigger warning bc it's a little intense for dub con. Didn't want to risk anything and accidentally trigger folks.**</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me a little bit...<br/>Writing three guys fucking a girl was a challenge XD</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avatars of Gluttony and Lust spoke as if I wasn’t there. In the midst of their conversation, my eyes darted down to see the scorpion latch itself back in place over Asmo’s front. To not attract too much attention, I tried to wiggle my pinky—by a stroke of luck, it <em>moved</em>. All I needed now was a <em>diversion</em>—time was <em>not</em> on my side…</p><p>…wait, they were <em>preoccupied</em>.</p><p>I thanked whatever higher power rained down an ability to jab Asmo in the eyes, with all the exertion from my index and middle fingers. He let out an agitated yell and waved his hands around for purchase, close to losing his balance. I staggered backward and watched the scene unfolding before me.</p><p>It was then that I expressed gratitude for said power again. This time, it graced me with the splitting instant to seize hold of the scorpion by its tail. This deemed me able to throw the arachnid right at Beel’s face. A blindsided expletive left his lips along with a series of growls—to a certain degree, observing one of the most redoubtable demons known to mankind struggle to get a damned <em>bug</em> off his face was fairly comical.</p><p>After I took in the entertaining view before me, I made a break for it. My adrenaline was at an all-time high as I zoomed down the hallway. I arrived at the top of the stairs, the front door in plain sight. A sense of jumpiness rushed through me for a rapid moment before it went away. I took one last look behind me quickly before I hurtled down the stairs, deliverance at the bottom of the steps.</p><p>The stars were not in position for my salvation. I knew this as soon as I lost my footing, the world around me falling down. In my haste, I skipped over a step, my eyes shutting while I braced myself.</p><p>I never <strong>did</strong> hit the ground.</p><p>
  <em>The red glove fastening my arm made me wish I <strong>had</strong>.</em>
</p><p>            *</p><p>            *</p><p>            *</p><p>The candles in the Underground Tomb emitted a sinister gleam. It felt as if they <em>knew</em> what I’d mistakenly gotten myself into. Their twinkles were evident, even from my peripheral vision as Lucifer and Asmo forced me onto the altar. Beel hovered a little above us all, his wings buzzing with an almost ear-piercing sound.</p><p>“I’m losing sleep for this. If I get bad skin, you’ll have to make it up to me later.”</p><p>“If I starve to death, it’s <em>your</em> fault.”</p><p>“We’ll be here all night. Don’t bother crying for help.”</p><p><em>What have I done to deserve this</em>? I mulled over such a simple question with my mouth gaped open. It barely had any time to adapt to Beel’s engorged cock as he fucked my mouth, his talons burrowed into my hair. The light breeze of his wings kept him hovering the altar, right in front of me. His shaft burrowed past my gag reflex, which made every effort to not react. My eyes brimmed with tears as he took control of my head, bouncing it back and forth on his cock with an unforeseen belligerence. My makeup ran down the apples of my cheeks, determined to push through the twine I felt spreading. I kept having to prompt myself to breathe through my nose—my maw was currently unavailable.</p><p>While I was having my face fucked into oblivion, my thighs ached from straddling Asmo while I rode him. He was laid back on the altar, giving no fucks when his nails nearly bore through the skin on my forearms. He pinioned them down my sides to ensure my imprisonment, his cock rutted in and out of my cunt. With each push, Asmo would bury himself deeper inside of me—to the hilt. My walls hurried to accommodate him, only for him pull out once I was stretched to my (figurative) breaking point. The fire in my core was ignited as he slammed me up and down on his cock, my mobility hindered by his lurking strength.</p><p>It wasn’t until Asmo held me completely still; that I felt the tight ring of muscle being expanded by Lucifer’s own thickness. I considered myself lucky he was lubricated—had he not been, I would have worried he was going to split me in half. He grappled onto a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back to where my focus was solely looking upward. The chandelier greeted my gaze, almost jeering at me with its winking flicker. The stimulation of three cocks violating my holes buzzed all over my body, no hair on my head going untouched. Asmo’s cock impaled my g-spot repeatedly, not slowing at all as Lucifer’s cock submerged itself in and out of my ass. Beel's grip on my hair fasted, his hips now moving at an eager pace as he chased his release.</p><p>In spite of everything, I had no regrets for my actions. I relished in the consequences of my actions. </p><p>“Pray to your god all you want,” Lucifer snarled against my ear, “because not even <em>he</em> can save you from the retribution you’ve brought upon yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>